


You Are The Best Friend, & Brother That I Ever Had:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Brotherhood, Brothers, Character Death, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Shivers/Shivering, Sobbing, Talking, Tears, Tragedy, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is there for Danny, when his brother died, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	You Are The Best Friend, & Brother That I Ever Had:

*Summary: Steve is there for Danny, when his brother died, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was shivering from the shock, & emotions over his brother’s death, Ever since he got back from Colombia with his partner, & best friend, Commander Steve McGarrett. He felt even worse, cause he took a life, even if the person was bad, & awful.

Steve was feeling bad & aching for his best friend, He didn’t wish this on his worst enemy. All he could do, is be there for his friend, who was a brother to him, & would trade anything in the world for. He warmed up some brandy, & took over to the blond. 

“Here you go, Buddy, I wish that I could do more for you”, The Former Seal said with a sad sigh. “You are, Babe, You are”, Danny said with a smile. He took a sip of the warm drink with a wince, & set down on a table next to him.

“You are the best friend, & brother that I ever had”, The Five-O Commander said, as he wrapped a comforting arm around one of his shoulders. “You are to me too, Babe,” They hugged, & cuddled & snuggled against each other. Danny thought about his brother, & lets out his emotion, He cried himself to sleep, Steve kept watch over his blond friend.

The End.


End file.
